Ink Me Up Baby
by Amy thronebell
Summary: kevin wants a tattoo, ed want kevins love, and Al wants his hair dyed
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand why you think that i can't do this, it's just a little ink Edd.!"

"Kevin i didn't mean because of the ink and that it's permanent. I meant that to receive a tattoo requires a needle which you have a fear of." flipping over the small box of hair dye in his hand to read the directions.

"So the needle isn't even that big, remember that i went with you when you got both your arms and back done. Al was there too he can vouch for me right Al."

Al ,the small 10 year old boy, looked up from his seat on in the middle of kitchen with a towel draped over his shoulders and around the front. "Well as I remember it. When the man took out the needle you turned very pale and passed out on the floor." a small smile erupted on his baby face.

Kevin's eye twitch as he crossed his arms and sat on the stool next to the island. "Yeah well who asked you Al!"

Opening the box let the contacts of the box spill out on the counter. "Kevin we are not saying you can't, it is common sense. You never tried to overcome the fear either so how will you proceed in your wishes to have a tattoo."

"I'll just have to have a distraction during the tattoo which were you come in dweeb." getting up kevin walked around Al to Edd who was behind him.

"Me?"

"Yes you." stand next him, brushing his hair out the way and cupping both cheeks kevin leaned in for a sweet and sexy make out session. Edd eyes closing waiting for those sweet lips to connect to his.

"Y'know if you just marry Daddy you can do this without the guilt, embarrassment, and sneakiness too you do know that right Papa." Al said as the two stopped separated from each other blushing madly.

"Alex!"

"What i'm just say i mean you have been together for like ever. So when are you going to slap a ring on that man papa ?"

Kevin's face exploded in a deep red as he faced the little boy. "That's it Nat's not babysitting ever again."

"Papa don't try and change the subject when are you going to do it. I bet Daddy is getting sick of waiting for you to ask him." He crossed his arms with a serious look on his face. "Don't you like daddy?"

"NO I DON'T LIKE HIM I DON'T LIKE HIM AT ALL!" Kevin yelled his voice echoing of the baby blue walls. As he calmed down and realized what he had said he immediately regretted it. He turned around slowly to see Edd face.

If looks could kill he would have died 20 times over. Those sea blue eyes became hard and the color cobalt blue. He pulled the latex gloves off and grabbed his phone of the counter and walked into the living room to the stairs.

"Um do you think his mad?" kevin asked Al as he watched Edd walk upstairs while looking for something on his phone.

"Nope," standing up Al began to unwrap the towel from his shoulders. "He's pissed." a loud slam sounded in the house along with something crashing and breaking on the floor. "Want me to get you someone pillows and a blanket with you lovely date with the couch tonight?"

Nodding his head yes he watched as 'son' went up stair to check up on his adopted father. After losing sight of him, kevin slowly shuffled to the couch and sat down his head hung low. "Why can't say things i actually mean then saying things i don't?"

Timeskip to night time

'We need a comfier couch this one isn't shit. Ah my back is killing me, I miss our bed and I miss cuddling you, snuggling you, and waking up to you.' Kevin thought as he repositioned again not finding any comfort at all.

This happened almost everytime the subject of their relationship comes up. At first it was a joke that the gang had a laugh at but after 3 almost 4 years of living together and 3 years since edds ex boyfriend and 2 years since Edd officially adopted Alex. through all that kevin has been faithfully by his side.

'I guess 4 years is a long time to be together and not to mention our flirting , make outs, and other intimate things plus having a child that pretty much wants you to be with his dad, can make anyone ask why aren't you married yet.' he sat up and scratched his cheek, his eyes turning towards the stairs. Moving the blanket off of him he slowly walked to the stairs and continued up into the hallway. Getting into the hallway he started straight passing Al's room then turning right to see the his and Edds bedroom.

Taking a deep breath he gently grasped the handle, turned it and pushed the door open softly.

The room was dark but an outline on the bed could be seen. Stepping in the room he closed the door and quietly walked up to the bed. He pushed the cover back and slide in the bed. Snuggling up on Edd he began to relax and fall asleep. "I'm sorry Eddward for hurting you," Kevin whispered in his ear "But it was kind of true i don't like you i undoubtedly, faithfully, madly in love with you." with his last word he fell in a soundless sleep with a smile on his face.

"I love you too kevin."


	2. Chapter 2

Light leaked through the white curtains hitting on Edd's sleeping face. Groaning to the bright light he cracked his eyes open a tad than admittedly closes them back.

'I need to get solid curtains like black or green, green is nice color.'

Turning his head Edd opened his eyes fully and looked upon the face of the man next to him. Smiling slightly he gently caressed his face with a long pale finger.

'I wish you were more open with me. I wish that you stop denying your feelings. I wish, no i want to be tangled together with you forever. Do you not want that?' edd smile slowly became a frown, the gentle face creases stop and he retracted his hand. His voice was soft, barely "why are you afraid of saying you love me." with that he sat up tears welling up in his eyes.

Taking a deep breathe edd throw the sheets off him onto the other man and slipped out of queen size bed. walking to the bathroom door tears still threatening to spill over a sob in his throat fight it's way out. The door closed and edd collapsed tears streamed down his cheeks sobs escaping his throat making it hard to breathe. With shaky hands he held onto the dual vanity sink to hoste himself up. Settling on his feet he pushed his hair back and looked into his his puffy red eyes. Smiling slightly as he wiped the tears away he joked "If only i hand water proof make-up then i could cry all day.

Al's room

Groaning as light hit his face Al turned around and pulled the sheet over his head. "It's to early to wake up." mumbling to himself he snuggled into his pillow and let out a content sigh.

Knock knock knock

His eyes snapped opened and he snarled as he throw the covers of his head and jumped out of his bed. Dodging game controllers, cd cases, video games case, and clothes. Finally he made it to the door and and ripped it open "Do you know what time it is!"

"Why yes i do Alexander, do you know not to yell at people when you open your door?

Blinking the tiredness away he became focused on the person in front of him.

"Oh hey dad you look really nice."

Edd arched a manicured eyebrow up as he pouted his lipstick pink/nude lips. He wore a light grey chiffon top that hug his upper arms, and flowed down to the begin of his hips. His legs were dressed in light blue skinny jeans that ended into grey high heeled ankle boots.

"Thank you Al but you still in trouble," he lifted his hand up before Al could state his case. "I will however turn a blind eye if you CLEAN your room instead of pushing everything in your closet, yes i will check, and i want you to wake up Kevin for breakfast in a bit too."

" Yeah yeah i will i will," he rolled his eyes until Edd yanked his ear hard "OW that hurt!"

Smiling Edd began to walk to the stairs, "I know now please do what i asked you to or no pancakes."

His eyes light up his mouth watered "PANCAKES!" with that shout he got to work. 'This is going to be a great day, hopefully dad can dye my hair today too.'


End file.
